One More
by inkspire
Summary: Brianna Avali's brother is found dead the day after he warns her to get offplanet. Next thing she knows, she's being hauled off to Serenity. An action adventure story that unravels her mystery with the help of the crew. MalOC, SK, WZ
1. Chapter 1

**Hey folks! I have become obsessed with this amazing show Firefly, and felt I just had to write something. I don't know how well it will be liked, because I am putting in a character, but you guys tell me how much you want her to be featured. She will inevitably become a crewmember, but I will try my hardest to focus on the rest at the same time. **

**For those of you who like Pirates of the Caribbean and have seen its sequel, I started a story set just after the ending. You won't want to read it if you haven't seen the movie! It's not on my profile, it's on the joint account I have with my cousins, "The 4 Marauders". It was written as a fic exchange between us, and so we have posted it on that account. If you are interested, go ahead and read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, unfortunately; Joss Whedon is the brilliant mind who has come up with it. I am just borrowing the characters for a spell. **

* * *

She sat in a dark corner of the bar, twirling a strand of dark red hair, watching the three outlanders sipping their drinks and playing cards. The one female of the group was dark skinned, and sat stoically watching her two comrades make fools of themselves, her eyebrow slightly raised. The two men were unsuccessfully trying to bluff that their hands were vastly superior, that they would win and take all. Being slightly inebriated made this effect rather hilarious, as the smaller man with short brown hair laid a not-so-impressive set of cards down, grinning for all the world as if it was just the opposite. 

"That's a bold move, sir." The woman said.

"I like to live on the limb, Zoe. No, the edge, yeah, tha's right." He said, slurring his words together.

Giving him a look, she laid down her cards and both men stopped short, gaping.

"Maybe not on the edge, s'not so fun." The man decided, the bigger guy nodding dumbly.

Brianna shook her head, and left the bar, wondering why in the 'verse outlanders would voluntarily come to K'ton, of all places. She decided to take the short cut home, she was anxious to avoid Them; this route took her through a couple alleys, but took half the time. Besides, if there was trouble, she'd just hide in the shadows and wait 'til they left. She had a natural sense of stealth, her brother said, she'd sneak up behind him and he'd never know what hit him, every time. She didn't consider it a weird talent, she just walked softly and was rarely heard – got her outta some right trouble spots in the past, too.

At the thought of her brother, she felt a wave of sadness and grief crash over her.

* * *

_One day he had rushed home from work, all excited and wide-eyed like, and was actin' like he had demons on his tail. When he saw her doing her lessons at the kitchen table, he ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping hard. _

"_They're coming for me, Bri. I gotta get outta here, I just gotta," He frantically looked about the kitchen as if expecting 'Them' to come out of the woodwork. His gaze swivelled around and saw her again, and he shook her. "Bri, they'll come after you too. As soon as you can, get off the planet. Go somewhere where they won't follow, y'hear? Get away! They won't stop hunting you 'til y'do."_

_More than a little confused, she tried to calm him down, and asked him who, who was following him and why they were so intent on getting her too? _

"_No time fo' that, little Bri. I gotta get me away, and it's best you do the same. You'll understand someday." With that, he looked her in the eye, then kissed her on the forehead. She blinked, and he was gone, jacket whipping out of sight around the corner._

_Next day, her family was shocked to see on the Cortex and various bulletins around the city that her brother's body had been found dead in the back streets. She remembered thinking, 'I guess he didn' get out in time.'_

_The next month, she started getting the funny feeling that someone was watching her, but when she looked back, of course they weren't there. It only happened in public places that were real busy, like the marketsquare, or the cantina downtown. On her way around she was able to shake off the elusive feeling, passing it off as paranoia from her brother's last words. _

_Needing to relax, she had made her way into the little-known bar that she found a while back, the one that charged a bit too much and gave too little. It was a good place to hide though, and she felt she had a good vantage point from wherever she sat in the room._

_Here she was surprised to find them outlanders, sitting and drinking as if they owned the place. Shaking her head, hoping they weren't carrying too much cash, she made her way to the counter and asked the bartender for a drink. After thanking him she retreated into that dark corner where she could see all the goings-on, see anyone coming in. After keeping a close watch for suspicious people and the Regulators for a half hour, she got bored, and was soon entertained by the drunken antics of the male outlanders playing cards. _

* * *

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sounds of low male voices having an urgent discussion. She ducked behind a corner, and looked around to see how quickly she could get past; the one man was clearly a Regulator by the look of his crisp white uniform. 

She saw that a door to a shop was nearby, and she could duck in there without them ever knowin' she'd been there, but she stopped short when she heard what they were saying.

"Man called Badger, he's my tip-off, see? He says he deals wit' 'em."

The Regulator looked slightly interested. "Badger? Interesting name. At all reputable, Grimes?"

The other man looked affronted, "'Course he is. If he says he deals wit' 'em, he does. Now, I've had Anderson tail them outsiders to the bar just here. They stick out like a two-headed cow among sheep. You'll be able to draw 'em out, they've nearly done drank themselves to the floor by now. Just make the job quick, and report back. You had better return that cursed uniform, too, don't want them to pinch ya before I get paid. Y'hear? Just go in, get them out 'ere, and we'll do th' rest. Understand?"

The man in the Regulator's uniform nodded decisively, and headed toward the bar.

Brianna realized the outsiders had no idea what they were in for, and she highly doubted they could handle themselves in their state. She too went inside.

* * *

Captain Malcolm Reynolds swore, and looked at Zoe's cards. "Zoe, that's the fifth round you've won in a row! Can't ya jus' let your Cap'n win every once in a while? I ain't takin' too kindly to bein' outdone." 

After receiving the Look, however, he took that as a no and pushed away from the table. "Well, I'm gonna get a drink, anyhow. _Bu huihen de pofu._"

Walking to the counter, he noticed a cute little redhead sitting at the counter. Swinging gracefully into the seat next to her, startling her, he ordered his drink. He gave her a roguish wink, and could practically feel Zoe rolling her eyes. She smiled prettily, a deep blush instantly flaming up her cheeks. Mal grinned and took a swig.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she seemed to consider something. Having apparently come to a decision, she turned suddenly and looked at him. Mal blinked at the quick movement and wondered if the alcohol was actually starting to affect him.

"Sir. I need to talk to you." Well, now, that's an odd request. Hardly know the girl.

"Sure, little missy. What can I do for you?"

She glanced over her shoulder nervously, and continued. "Sir—"

"Call me Mal." He leaned a little closer.

"Okay, Mal it is. Have you ever heard the name 'Badger'?"

At these words his stomach turned to stone, and he slowly turned to fully face her. Pinning her with his stare, he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Now we paid him, y'hear? Gave him back the money. We don't want any trouble, see?" All traces of his sloppy grin were gone, his eyes cold as ice.

She looked confused for a moment, that was not the answer she'd expected, nor the reaction. "No, you've got it all wro—"

He cut across her. "Y'know what? Never mind. Let's go."

"Go?" She asked, but he just grabbed her upper arm and steered her towards the door. Seeing his exit Zoe and Jayne casually followed; they all missed the man in white looking curiously after them.

Once outside, Mal held her to the wall, gun cocked at her face. Seeing that had an effect, he asked her, "What does he want. Tell me, _now._"

The girl stammered, her eyes wide. "W-well, I h-heard two men talking, they was talking, 'bout you guys."

Clenching his jaw, Mal pressed, "And what was they sayin'?"

"The one guy, Grimes, was tellin' the other guy that Badger tipped 'em off, an' he better do the job real quick-like an' subtle."

Mal relaxed his grip a little, she wasn't goin' anyplace. "What was the job? Did they say?"

"I dunno, they didn' really, he just said to keep it quiet, real quiet. So the other guy went in, an' so I thought I'd warn you guys, I seen you here earlier."

"Oh, so you come here to warn us, s'that it?" At her timid nod, he uncocked the gun and put it back in the holster, a mite sceptical. He pulled her away from the wall in front of Jayne, saying, "Jayne, bring her. We're goin' back to the ship, now."

* * *

**Chinese:**

_Bu huihen de pofu - _Remorseless harridan (woman), from episode "Trash".

**Well, there ya have it. Hope you enjoyed it, please tell me if you did! If you have any suggestions for what should happen I'd be glad to hear them, and please tell me if I made any mistakes I should fix. Reviewers are sent chocolate chip cookies, because I am an author who likes to bribe my readers...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Firefly, unfortunately; Joss Whedon is the brilliant mind who has come up with it. I am just borrowing the characters for a spell.**

**A/N: It's been ages since I've first posted, so here's a little refresher.

* * *

**

_Captain Malcolm Reynolds swore, and looked at Zoe's cards. "Zoe, that's the fifth round you've won in a row! Can't ya jus' let your Cap'n win every once in a while? I ain't takin' too kindly to bein' outdone." _

_After receiving the Look, however, he took that as a no and pushed away from the table. "Well, I'm gonna get a drink, anyhow. Bu huihen de pofu."_

_Walking to the counter, he noticed a cute little redhead sitting at the counter. Swinging gracefully into the seat next to her, startling her, he ordered his drink. He gave her a roguish wink, and could practically feel Zoe rolling her eyes. She smiled prettily, a deep blush instantly flaming up her cheeks. Mal grinned and took a swig._

_He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she seemed to consider something. Having apparently come to a decision, she turned suddenly and looked at him. Mal blinked at the quick movement and wondered if the alcohol was actually starting to affect him._

"_Sir. I need to talk to you." Well, now, that's an odd request. Hardly know the girl._

"_Sure, little missy. What can I do for you?"_

_She glanced over her shoulder nervously, and continued. "Sir—"_

"_Call me Mal." He leaned a little closer._

"_Okay, Mal it is. Have you ever heard the name 'Badger'?"_

_At these words his stomach turned to stone, and he slowly turned to fully face her. Pinning her with his stare, he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Now we paid him, y'hear? Gave him back the money. We don't want any trouble, see?" All traces of his sloppy grin were gone, his eyes cold as ice. _

_She looked confused for a moment, that was not the answer she'd expected, nor the reaction. "No, you've got it all wro—"_

_He cut across her. "Y'know what? Never mind. Let's go."_

_Once outside, Mal held her to the wall, gun cocked at her face. Seeing that had an effect, he asked her, "What does he want. Tell me, now."_

_The girl stammered, her eyes wide. "W-well, I h-heard two men talking, they was talking, 'bout you guys."_

_Clenching his jaw, Mal pressed, "And what was they sayin'?"_

"_The one guy, Grimes, was tellin' the other guy that Badger tipped 'em off, an' he better do the job real quick-like an' subtle."_

_Mal relaxed his grip a little, she wasn't goin' anyplace. "What was the job? Did they say?"_

"_I dunno, they didn' really, he just said to keep it quiet, real quiet. So the other guy went in, an' so I thought I'd warn you guys, I seen you here earlier."_

"_Oh, so you come here to warn us, s'that it?" At her timid nod, he uncocked the gun and put it back in the holster, a mite sceptical. He pulled her away from the wall in front of Jayne, saying, "Jayne, bring her. We're goin' back to the ship, now."_

**So, on with the story...**

_

* * *

_

Brianna stumbled, but Jayne's firm grip on her arm kept her from falling. Breathing heavily, she sighed in relief when Mal held up a hand, halting them in an alleyway on the way to their ship. She shrugged off Jayne's hand and sat down to catch her breath.

"Zoe, you researched the lay of the land here, which way are we goin'?" Mal asked.

"The docks are that way, over east – I reckon we better get there quick. What d'you think's the situation here?" Zoe asked, jerking her head at Brianna.

Mal turned to look at Brianna. "Well? Care to clear anything up?"

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I told you everything already! All's I heard, this 'Badger' tipped off them two as to your location. So, seeing as you ain't exactly from around here, I may as well warn you. No need to get all tetchy 'bout it."

Raising an eyebrow, Mal remarked, "S'funny, that. You only warned us because you heard some stuff about somebody and figured it was us, the poor outsiders drunk in the bar that might've needed some savin'? There ain't exactly anything in it for you in that equation there, sweetheart."

She shot up, fuming. "Why's that so hard to believe? Do ya always just assume everyone only look out for themselves? Can't someone warn someone else just in the interest of helpin' them? I ain't got no hidden agendas."

Mal's eyes turned hard as he locked eyes with her. "After all I've seen, I have a hard time believin' that someone would do this outta the pure goodness of their heart." He turned to Zoe. "Which's the fastest way to the ship?"

"That'd be over that way, through the alleyways, and past some patrol office or other. After that, it's a clear shot to _Serenity_."

Brianna gasped in alarm. "That's no way to go! That goes straight past one of Their buildings! We'll all be caught! That can't happen!"

Mal shot a glance at Jayne, who was standing guard with Vera. "Well, now. Now we're getting somewhere. Seein' as we ain't from around here, mind tellin' us who _They _are?" His tone became dangerous. "That wouldn't happen to be the Alliance, by any chance?"

Brianna shuddered. "No, _They_ ain't Alliance. They're Regulators. Under no one's authority, They are. They have an understanding with the Alliance, see? They govern K'ton and the rest of the system by themselves, and in exchange, the Alliance leave them alone."

Mal frowned. "That don't seem like the Alliance. They don't get much outta that deal."

Brianna sighed, "The Alliance first came 'round here 'bout three, four years ago. Waltzed right in and demanded they be made the boss of these parts. Not much to show for it, really, just a couple o' squads and their guns. Well, the Regulation runs a tight operation 'round here, and they weren't about to give it up to some hoity-toity Alliance. Not much's known 'bout what they did to show the Alliance the door, but they sure left in a hurry with their tails between their legs. Ever since, Alliance's been keeping pretty quiet, stayin' well away. They don't bother us, we don't bother them. 'S pretty simple." She shrugged.

Zoe interjected. "So that's why we've never heard of K'ton. Alliance don't like not gettin' what they want."

Mal was grim-faced. "They want to appear in complete control, full power – no wonder they don't mention some backworld that managed to trounce 'em. Anyhaps, still don't solve our problem at hand, how to get to _Serenity_."

Brianna's eyes lit up. If she could get aboard that ship, she'd be out! "Well, quickest way's the route she mentioned earlier, but I know a way that would only pass by one, maybe two Regulators. Heck of a lot safer."

Mal narrowed his eyes. "Still rarin' to help us out, huh? There's gotta be something you want. What is it?"

"Well, I guess you'll owe me, so I'll figure it out later. Meanwhile, someone named Anderson's after you, followed you to the bar. We need to shake him."

Jayne grinned. "Guy in a white dress? Yeah, we shook 'im alright. Pretty hard, too."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "When was that?"

Mal frowned. "Before we went in the bar. Why?"

"The two men I heard talking, one of them was wearing a Regulator's uniform – I don't think Anderson would pose as one too, that'd be way too dangerous." Her eyes went wide as she gasped, "You killed a _real_ Regulator! We gotta move, _now_!"

Mal started to speak, but Brianna slapped a hand over his mouth at the sound of footsteps. He grabbed her arm and pulled her hand away sharply, glaring at her, and dragged her into the small gap between two buildings. Zoe followed, then Jayne. With her arm squashed awkwardly between Mal and a wall, and unable to move it from his grasp, she inhaled sharply when he shifted to watch the alley, prompting him to cover her mouth this time with another hard glare. Brianna stiffened, as the four of them froze there, waiting for the footsteps to pass by. They became increasingly loud, and then the fake Regulator she overheard came into view. She relaxed slightly; the real Regulator, whatever shape he was in, had not drawn the attention of the rest. Yet.

The sound of his footsteps faded away, and Mal removed his hand from her mouth, but kept a firm hold on her wrist. Jayne left their hiding place, gun first.

"All clear."

"Let's move, people. Which way?" Mal addressed Brianna.

"Over that way, it brings us 'round another way instead of passing the Regulation building, and we'll have the cover of those shipping containers there to get to your ship."

Mal frowned at her use of "we" in respect to reaching _Serenity_, then reloaded his gun and jerked Brianna in the direction she had pointed.

* * *

They reached the storage containers, and came into view of the docks, and_ Serenity_. Brianna's heart beat faster, they were almost there! Mal drew her aside as they kept out of sight behind a big orange container, couple hundred yards from the ship. He faced her.

"We've reached our ship, thanks to you. But I think, you don't wanna leave just yet."

She eyed him anxiously and said, "What makes you say that, exactly?"

He crossed his arms. "Well, I got the notion that you plan on coming with us, aboard our ship. Now what makes a pretty little girl like yourself need to leave? It ain't so bad, really. No Alliance, that's for sure. I can't help but thinkin' you mighta got yourself knee-deep in cowpies."

He stepped closer and gripped her upper arm, holding his gun in his other hand as a firm reminder.

"What'd you do? 'Cause I ain't doing nothin' for anybody that might endanger my crew. Helping you already mighta been just enough for these Regulators to come looking for us." He fixed his eyes on hers. "I can't have that." The gun twitched threateningly.

She swallowed, and opened her mouth to speak, but Zoe spoke first.

"Sir, there's someone approaching the ship." Brianna's heart leaped into her throat.

They looked and saw a man in white stride towards _Serenity_. Brianna's breath returned to normal somewhat as she realized it was still the fake Regulator.

"Captain Reynolds, that's the fake one. We need to get to your ship before the real ones arrive – he's easy enough to deal with."

Mal nodded. "Okay, Jayne, you go first with Vera. Zoe, you're with me." He looked at Brianna and decided, "You, you're not comin'. I want you to go back around that container there, and hide. Don't you dare move until after you know we've taken off,_ dong ma_? Then I don't care what you do, just don't get caught."

Brianna flared and opened her mouth to protest, but Mal just turned away and crouched beside Zoe, ready for action. Jayne started out; Mal whipped around again.

"An' just for the record, if you do get caught, would you mind not tellin' them anythin'? That'd be right helpful. Thanks."

With a grin, he turned around again, only to come face-to-face with a gun barrel pointed straight between his eyes, the grin sliding right off his face. Brianna gasped as the fake Regulator came out from behind some fuel barrels holding Vera, to join Grimes who was currently pointing a rather big rifle of his own to Mal's face. The sound of a gun cocking was heard from behind her, and she turned to see a third man pointing his weapon at her.

"'Bout time you showed up, Anderson." Grimes, still trained on Mal, said, "We was beginning to worry. Hey," jerking his head at Mal, "'O's the redhead? Never seen 'er before. Not part of your posse, if I'm not mistaken."

"Just a stray we picked up along the way. By the by, Badger, if you're trying to hide yourself, try dropping the accent next time. Kinda dead giveaway." Mal smirked.

Brianna started. This is _Badger_?

Badger snarled. "Didn't take you long, did it 'ere, Sergeant? That's right – I get you to pull the job, and even after you gimme back the money I paid you, I still 'ave it in for ya. Strange little world, aye?" He started walking over towards Zoe. "Now, you're probably asking yourself, 'why in the 'verse would Badger have a problem with poor little us?' Well –"

"- we're not." Mal interrupted. "But please, continue. We're dyin' to hear your grand little plan." He gestured with his hands still in the air.

Badger tilted his head and squinted. "That almost sounded like an insult, there. I wouldn't be disrespectful, if I were you. I 'ave the upper hand, 'ere." He stepped right up to Mal's face and sneered. "_I'm_ the one with the gun." He shoved the barrel into Mal's jaw.

As he went to cock the rifle to further prove his point, Brianna blinked and felt a weird sensation come over her that made her weak. The others all seemed to feel it too, Badger, his cronies, and the three outlanders alike all went weak in the knees, wavering a little. As the feeling passed, Badger looked in amazement as his rifle started to move and bend in on itself, the barrel coming right around, making a big crumpled mess of the weapon; Anderson's gun soon ended up the same way. Badger dropped it in surprise and backed up a few steps. Mal, looking as bewildered as Brianna felt, hesitated, then grabbed his own gun and pointed it at Badger, now in control.

"Aargh!!" The fake Regulator stepped forward, brandishing Vera angrily, but Zoe soon had her gun trained on him, and he dropped it instantly.

Mal grinned smugly. "I have no idea what just happened, but it looks to be in our favour. So, where were we, Badger?" Badger shrugged feebly, and gave a meek smile.

All of a sudden, their little standoff was surrounded by four men in white uniforms. Brianna's eyes widened, her breath hitched in her throat. The real Regulators had finally caught up with them.

"Captain Reynolds?"

"Yeah?"

"These ones are real."

"Yeah, thanks a bunch." Mal tensed, still pointing his gun at Badger, and addressed the closest man. "Howdy. How can I help you today?"

The Regulator just scowled at him. "Drop your weapon, sir, and you may survive."

Mal smiled genially. "We don't want any trouble, _sir_. Just lookin' to get to our ship and leave, we'll be outta your way in no time. Don't need no formal escorts or nothin', we'll be fine." Brianna noticed Jayne come up, nursing his head, and stop short at the sight. He slowly withdrew another gun from his ankle holster.

The Regulator commanded, "I will not offer again. Drop your weapon."

Mal shifted, but did not let go of the gun. When the Regulator saw he wouldn't back down, he nodded to the rest. They slowly started to bring their hands up over their heads to clasp them together; warning bells went off in Brianna's head.

"No! Don't let them!" She shouted in alarm, and the captain moved in a frenzy of motion. Mal spun and grabbed Brianna in a strong headlock, pointing the gun at her.

"Stop! Or I'll shoot!" He barked. The Regulators froze mid-action. Brianna struggled to move his arm, but it didn't budge.

"Now, seein' as you have some sorta quarrel with us, I'm gonna get me some answers right here and now, or she dies!" He shouted.

The lead Regulator smirked. "We have no problem with you. We're after her." He pointed at Brianna. "If you surrender her to us, you may leave. She cannot be damaged."

Mal clenched his jaw. "You think I'm stupid as all that? If I let her go, I ain't got nothin' to bargain with – we become a mite expendable. Now, this is how this is gonna go. You fellas stay right here, and I take her to our ship, and once I'm standing solidly on the ramp of my ship I'll let her go, and you can do whatever you want. _Dong ma?"_

She blanched. He was going to give her to Them! She began kicking as he started walking backwards, dragging her along with him, gun to her chin. Zoe and Jayne followed, keeping their weapons trained on the Regulators.

They reached the ship, and Zoe took out a squawk box. "Wash, open up. We're here." The ramp descended, and they backed onto it. They came to a stop and Brianna stood still, breathing heavily.

Mal relaxed his grip a little. "Well, we made it. She's all yours, as promised. One more thing – I'm gonna hit this little button here, close up the doors, and then I'll let her go." As he turned and punched the mechanism, Brianna grabbed his arm from around her neck with both hands, twisted underneath it and grabbed his gun.

The Regulator who had come up to the ship to collect her came to a dead stop as she pointed Mal's gun straight at him.

"Don't you move!" She shouted. She could feel the rumble of the ship's engines starting up. Then the ramp began to close as the airlock sealed tight, and she swung the weapon around to point at Mal, who put his hands up.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, I couldn't let you give me up." He set his jaw. Looking around her, she realized she didn't know what to do next. She felt the ship leave the ground, and closed her eyes in relief. She was safe. Then she heard the sound of a gun cocking and looked to see Zoe's gun on her.

"Just drop it." She snapped. Sighing, Brianna dropped the gun. Mal gave a wry smile, came up to her and picked up his gun, and the next thing she knew was a blinding burst of pain. She dropped, unconscious.

Mal hefted the gun in his hand and breathed sharply as he looked at the girl out cold on the deck. "_O,_ z_he zhen shi ge kuai le de jin zhan_."

* * *

**Chinese:**

_Dong ma? - _Understand?

_O, zhe zhen shi ge kuai le de jin zhan. - _Oh, this is a happy development. (Hee.)

**So, I finally updated. I really have no words to describe how ashamed I am that it's BEEN OVER A WHOLE YEAR since I have updated – I really hate that when I read stories, so I'm really sorry. I recently reread the chapter when I received a review, and it got me reinspired. (Hopefully, that can happen for my other story, which is in similar shape...) If you enjoyed it, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Last time, Brianna and the crew were in a sticky situation, which turned stickier, but they got away, with Mal holding Brianna hostage and bringing her to **_**Serenity, **_**where she grabbed his gun away from him...**_

_The Regulator who had come up to the ship to collect her came to a dead stop as she pointed Mal's gun straight at him._

"_Don't you move!" She shouted. She could feel the rumble of the ship's engines starting up. Then the ramp began to close as the airlock sealed tight, and she swung the weapon around to point at Mal, who put his hands up._

"_I'm sorry I had to do that, I couldn't let you give me up." He set his jaw. Looking around her, she realized she didn't know what to do next. She felt the ship leave the ground, and closed her eyes in relief. She was safe. Then she heard the sound of a gun cocking and looked to see Zoe's gun on her._

"_Just drop it." She snapped. Sighing, Brianna dropped the gun. Mal gave a wry smile, came up to her and picked up his gun, and the next thing she knew was a blinding burst of pain. She dropped, unconscious._

_Mal hefted the gun in his hand and breathed sharply as he looked at the girl out cold on the deck. "__O, zhe zhen shi ge kuai le de jin zhan."_

* * *

Cold.

That was the first thing she knew. She groaned. She hated being cold. Raymie must've forgotten to adjust the tempstat before going to bed again.

Brianna shivered and rolled onto her side. Her eyes popped open. Her bed felt really hard, like...metal. She frowned as she saw the thin sheet covering her, and grimaced. The bed _was_ metal. She sat up groggily, her shoulders and back stiffly protesting. She put her hand to her head, wincing as she became aware of a steady throbbing coming from her right temple.

"Does it hurt much?" She jumped, turning to see a young man with neat dark hair staring intently from across the room, with a slightly concerned look on his face. "I can give you something for that. Hold on." He turned away.

Brianna looked around the bright, sterile room; it was some form of infirmary or other. He came over. "Here, drink this." She took the glass of purpleish liquid and took a sip. The fog in her head cleared a bit, and she could concentrate. She looked at him, taking in his boyish face.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're onboard the ship _Serenity, _and you've had a concussion. You may want to lay down."

"I like the sound of that," she nodded with a grateful smile and eased back down.

"That's quite a nasty bump you got there. Here, let me take a closer look." She smiled politely as he leaned in close to inspect the bruising, his hands warm as they lightly moved over her head. Satisfied, he sat back on the other bed. "Sorry about your introduction here. The captain's...well, he's interesting." He rolled his eyes, a shy grin on his face.

"I kinda figured. He is a mite unpredictable." Brianna smiled. The young man stood up.

"My name's Simon, by the way." He offered his hand, which Brianna shook clumsily; a handshake is awkward laying down.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Simon asked.

"I'm a little cold, actually. Is there a blanket or something?" She asked, feeling self-conscious. He was rather attentive.

"Oh, I'll run and grab you one. I'll be right back." He assured her, then left.

Brianna breathed a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. Now she could think. She wondered what would happen next. How was this all gonna play out? After she recovered from her concussion, would she be free to roam around? She'd never been in a space-able ship before, it'd be great to explore around a bit. She grinned at the thought.

She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mal, not Simon, standing in the doorway. His arms were folded, and he looked none too happy. Despite her apprehension at his foreboding expression, she felt a rush of anger and bolted upright.

She burst out furiously before he could speak. "What right do you think you have, knockin' out random girls as you please?!"

His mouth dropped open, affronted. "What right – _random_? You forced yourself aboard, then pointed _my _gun at _me_!" He gestured at himself.

Brianna's eyes blazed. "Who forced _who_ onboard? _You're_ the one who was gonna give me up to _Them_!" She snarled.

Just then Simon came back into the room, wool blanket in hand, mouth agape. As the captain opened his mouth to answer, Simon made a hasty retreat without a sound.

"You're the one who attracted _Them_ in the first place!" Mal ground out angrily. He strode over to Brianna. Gripping the sides of the bed, he got up close in her face and stated menacingly, holding her gaze. "I have every right to knock out _any_ 'random' girl who decides my life ain't so important as her getaway. Understand?"

She folded her arms and glared back, his face inches away, eyes hard as steel. Then she faltered and looked away, muttering softly.

"Wasn't 'bout to kill you or nothin'."

Mal straightened. "Well now, sure looked that way, didn't it?" He too crossed his arms. There was a hard silence.

Simon poked his head back in the room; seeing it all clear, he stepped in.

"Captain – I'd rather you not stress the patient, she's suffered a moderate concussion – "

" – Which I gave her," Mal interrupted, looking peeved. He turned to Simon. "So I will _stress_ her any time I please."

Beaten, Simon walked over to Brianna and handed her the blanket. She gave a small smile in thanks, and lifted her chin defiantly at Mal as she flung it over herself and settled back in.

"Best do what the doc says, _Mal_. He knows his stuff." She smirked.

Not amused, Mal stepped closer. "That's 'Captain Reynolds', to you."

She pouted. "But 'Mal' is so much easier to sa– "

" – _Bizui_."

He turned back to Simon. "Let me know when she's all healed up all nice an' pretty," he smirked at Brianna, glancing pointedly at the bump on her head, "So's she can be moved somewhere a little more_ secure_." Brianna's smile slid off her face. Mal nodded to Simon, then walked out.

Simon smiled at her sheepishly. "I can leave the lump a while longer – the infirmary's nicer than whatever he's got in mind for you."

Brianna smiled back. "Thanks, Doc."

He hesitated, then answered, "Just so you know, you're pretty already. The captain doesn't know anything." He smiled, showing his teeth. She blushed, cheeks pink.

"Who's pretty, Simon?"

A sweet-looking girl in overalls walked over to Simon, one eyebrow raised. "Ah, it's the firebrand gave Mal a lashin'. My name's Kaylee." She stuck out her hand with a big grin on her face. Brianna sat up again – clearly, she would get no rest anytime soon – and shook it.

"Brianna Avali." She returned. Kaylee turned to Simon.

"Oh, that's a _purdy_ name, huh, Simon?" She said cheekily. She clapped her hands together. "Nice to meet'ya, Brianna. Well, I gotta get me back to the engine room. Catalyser's near broke again." She smiled brightly, and with a wave to Brianna, flounced out of the room.

Simon looked at the floor. "Well, best let you get some rest, sleep off the grogginess. I'll be back to check on you later."

Brianna nodded, and laid back down. Finally, she'd get some sleep.

* * *

Mal groaned, and pressed his fingers to his face. He swung the pilot's chair around to face Zoe, who was leaning against the copilot's station.

"This whole thing's givin' me a headache." He released an aggravated breath. "What do you make of it, Zoe?" He looked at her intently.

She scoffed. "You know what I think, sir. This whole thing's whacked."

He sighed, put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, staring straight ahead. "Can we trust her?"

"I can't say, sir." She shook her head. "Not until we know more 'bout her. Figure her out."

"Well, I say we lock 'er up, keep an eye on her. I reckon the spare quarters near the hold will suit fine." He slapped his knees and stood up. He turned on the intercom. "Jayne, will you get up here?"

Jayne stuck his head in the door. "Yeah?"

"I need that spare room by the hold made up for our little friend."

Jayne frowned, looking a little bewildered. "You want _me_ to make up a _room_? Why don't Book do it? He does it all nice like. With pillows."

Mal rolled his eyes. "I believe hospitable's the term. I don't exactly want her comfortable. You're the proper one for the job." Jayne shrugged. As he turned to go, Mal added, "Remember, she's not a guest. No pillows."

Jayne grinned, "Alright, Chief," then left.

Zoe stood up and crossed her arms. "Sir? What good's a stiff neck gonna do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, not much. It'll annoy her to bits, I bet." He smiled at the thought. "Like I said, don't want her comfortable. She forced herself on us, I'm not about to treat her nice."

"Uh-huh." Zoe started towards the stairs. She paused at the door and looked back at Mal. "Just don't forget to feed her, sir." With a look she was gone.

* * *

Mal headed down to the infirmary, where Simon was tidying the already clean counters of the infirmary. Brianna lay asleep on the bed.

"Doc, how she doin'? Ready to be moved?" He asked. Simon looked up.

He hesitated. "Well, I'd still like to monitor the bruising on her face, it's quite substantial."

Mal looked at her sleeping form. The purple bruise on her head was about the size of a quarter. He shot Simon a look.

"She's fine. Is she sedated?"

Simon frowned. "She's been no trouble, Captain. Why would she be?"

"We're movin' her. Don't want her to wake up now, do we?" Mal walked over to her and held out his hand. "Hand me a sedative."

Simon faltered. "Does she really need to go under, just to be transferred? It'd be easier just to wake her up and have her walk, wouldn't it? She should be aware of the transition."

Mal shook his head. "Don't need her permission. Besides, we wouldn't want to upset the 'severe bruising'." He raised his eyebrows expectantly, hand open.

Simon reluctantly handed over the needle. After injecting her, Mal scooped her up off the bed and walked out of the infirmary, not noticing when her head accidentally clipped the railing on the way by.

* * *

Brianna jerked awake. Opening her eyes, she was startled to find herself curled up on the floor, blanket and bed gone. She realized she was definitely not in the infirmary anymore; that revelation was further reinforced when she found her left wrist handcuffed to a pipe on the wall.

Resentment for Mal surged through her as she sullenly took in her new surroundings. She was in small, dull room that consisted of a single cot nearby, and at the end of it was a vague shape she assumed was furniture, and a door.

She set her back against the wall, and put her head on her knees. Her whole body ached from being crunched up on the floor, and her mind was exhausted. The handcuffs prevented her from going anywhere, so she couldn't get into a comfortable position laying down. She assumed Mal put her this way on purpose, and imagined his immense satisfaction and gloating when he placed her out of reach of the cot.

Surprised she didn't wake up during the move, she figured that was Mal's doing as well. She sighed and brushed her red hair out of her face. It really was unfortunate she got on his bad side. As she was quickly finding out, it was no fun. She groaned and put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, exasperated.

Mal threw open the door suddenly, a smug look on his face. "Rise and shine, little lady!"

She glared at him. "Like I slept at all. I suppose I have you to thank for that."

He grinned and folded his arms. "You looked rather sleepy to me." He cocked his head, smirk getting wider. She really was starting to hate that smug expression.

She held up her cuffed wrist, jangling the metal. "Are these _really_ necessary?" She raised an eyebrow. "Despite my methods of getting on this ship, I'm not a violent person."

Mal chuckled. He walked closer, hitched up his pants, and squatted in front of Brianna. "I don't think you're seeing the whole picture." He set his jaw, dropping the smirk and looking straight at her. "You ain't a guest here."

She rolled her eyes. "I kinda figured. The handcuffs gave it away a little."

"They did a bit, yeah, well, they ain't comin' off 'til Jayne gets a lock on that door." He pointed at the door. Then he stood up and brushed himself off with a smile. "Now if you don't mind, I best be gettin' myself to the mess hall 'fore Jayne eats all the food." He turned around and left.

Brianna sighed. Did he _have_ to mention food?

* * *

Mal strolled into the kitchen to join the rest of the crew, the meal already in full swing. Plunking himself at the head of the table, he snagged the bread basket as Kaylee was passing it to Simon, and helped himself.

Kaylee raised her eyebrows. "Good to see ya, Cap'n. How's the captive doin'?" Simon looked up.

Mal mumbled around his mouthful of bread. "'S pretty good, I guess. No complaints 'ere."

Simon muttered under his breath, "I'm sure she'd agree with you on that one."

Mal gave him a look. "There's no need for unpleasantness, _Doc_ – she's bein' treated fine. She's – secure, is all."

Jayne interjected. "Yeah, the handcuffs ain't _that_ tight." He shrugged. Inara's eyebrows shot up.

Mal nodded assuredly, and Jayne continued. "An' anyhow, it's not like we'll never feed 'er." He shoveled another forkful of food in his mouth. Mal closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, jaw clenched.

Inara looked horrified. The others all had similar expressions – except for Jayne, who just continued on eating.

"Mal!" Inara exclaimed. "How could you? No matter what she's done to so deeply offend you, she's still a person!"

Simon threw down his napkin and started to push out his chair. "I'll get her something right now." Inara stopped him, and looked directly at Mal.

"No, Simon. She's not your responsibility. She's Mal's."

Mal's jaw dropped. "Wha – I ain't takin' her food! She's my prisoner, not some pet!" He too threw down his napkin, and stood up. "As Captain of this boat, I have other duties that have tendin' to. I don't have time to be lookin' after some girl."

Inara spoke firmly. "She's _your_ responsibility, Mal. You have to be the one to look after her. If you don't, then nobody will. We won't do it for you."

Mal shook his head, laughing. "Yeah, right, as if you'd all let her starve if I refuse." Inara stood up and placed her hands on the table.

"You're outnumbered, Mal – Captain or not, there's still more of us who won't stand by if you let her starve." Simon nodded seriously.

Mal snorted. He looked at Zoe – surely she'd back him up in the threat of mutiny.

But she shook her head. "Not gettin' involved, sir. This is _your_ mess."

He turned to Jayne. "Hey, don't look at me! You're the one who imprisoned the crazy broad."

Mal sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll take the girl some protein bits, y'happy? I won't promise any therapy sessions or cushions or nothin', but I'll feed her at least."

Satisfied, Inara smiled graciously. "Well, then. We'll leave you to prepare her meal." And with that, she swept out of the room.

Mal rubbed a hand over his face and flopped back into his chair with a sigh. This oughta be fun, he thought wryly.

* * *

Brianna snapped out of a light doze and looked up. Mal opened her door, Jayne standing behind him, armed with Vera. He closed the door, leaving Jayne outside. She noted his unreadable expression and the plate of food in his hands, and her stomach grumbled loudly. Clearing her throat, she waited for him to speak.

He came over and handed her the plate. "This is for you. Sorry I let you go hungry an' all, 'til now." He avoided her gaze.

"I'm grateful, Captain." She paused. "Is there any way you'd take off the handcuffs, so I can eat? It'd be a lot easier."

He snapped his fingers. "That's right, I almost forgot. It's why Jayne's here – he'll attach that lock now. You'll be free to move about in the room." He opened the door and spoke to Jayne, who began fiddling around with the door. Closing it, Mal turned back around.

"Now don't go thinkin' I've turned soft or nothin'. I promised you no cuffs when the lock's put on."

He pulled out a key from his pocket and squatted to unlock her handcuffs. They clicked open and Brianna sighed in relief, rubbing her wrist. She started to stretch out her stiff limbs, but Mal grasped her arm roughly, locking eyes with her.

"If you ever cross me again, it'll be worse than handcuffs." He warned softly with a hard glare. Brianna swallowed, nodding weakly, and he released her arm.

Mal stood up. "I'll send the doc in to take a look at that wrist, and double-check that concussion of yours." He gave a curt nod, then left, locking the door behind him.

* * *

**Chinese:**

_Bizui._ – Shut up.

**A/N:** **And there's the third chapter! I loved writing this chapter, I hope you liked it too. Reviews greatly inspire me to update quickly, hint hint and it's largely due to a review that got this going again. For those of you who read my Harry Potter story, well...I am trying to find time to reread that, I sincerely hope I can update for that as well.**

**Those who review will get a romantic interlude with their favourite Firefly character. Mal's taken though. Sorry. ;)**


End file.
